


captive and bound

by bodyrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blade of Marmora Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Breeding Bench, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Forced Pregnancy, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hotel Sex, Impregnation, Keith does get pregnant, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Scenting, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Shiro (Voltron) Loses His Arm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slave Keith (Voltron), Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very much over protective Shiro, When Shiro escapes he saves him, afab language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodyrot/pseuds/bodyrot
Summary: The Champion breeds an omega in heat.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	captive and bound

**Author's Note:**

> basically: shiro breeds keith. when shiro escapes he saves him. resting on some planet in some big ass city. more avid sex. goes back to bom base. more intimate sex. yeah!! 
> 
> also this is very much unedited. havent posted on ao3 in uhh like 2 years lol.
> 
> edit 3/3/21: holy shit i didnt expect this to get so many hits lmao. ch2 is currently in the process of being written! :^) thank yall for being patient/the kind comments. <3

Slowly but surely coming to, fighting off the greedy hands of fatigue, the omega awoke. Blinking away the blurry veil that practically blindsided him, the medical esque room came into view: white walls, white floors, white ceiling. Bright lights beared down on him from above, making him wince as he flinched away. Ever so slowly regaining consciousness, he was met by the predicament that he was in.

With his cheek pressed against heated leather, he realized he was tied down, specifically tied down to a bench. His legs were tied to their respective sides of it, allowing his ass to be held high in the air. His arms were left immobile, splayed out in front of him and tied to the sides of the bench, much like his legs; he dug his fingers into the leather. Both his ankles and wrists were tethered by steel handcuffs, biting into his skin mercilessly. He couldn't help but realize the daunting fact that he was disrobed of his usual slave attire, lithe body on display. The chill of the room got to him quickly, a testament to his nakedness. 

Struggling against the cold steel, he found he could rise up onto his elbows but it wasn't much. His efforts were futile, piteous even, as he fought a fruitless battle. A raunchy scent flirted beneath the scent of bleach and other cleaning supplies, making his nose wrinkle in disgust. The cold of the room made him shiver in his confines, shifting uncomfortably on his knees.

Despite the bitter cold, a warmth raged beneath his skin, an itch that ached here and there. A warmth that could only be brought forth with a heat, unyielding and constantly on the forefront of his mind; a cruel reminder. But why were the Galra treating him so unusually? Having him tied to a bench was unlike his usual treatment when he went through a heat. Usually, they threw him in another holding cell, isolated and left to his own devices. On certain occasions they'd let commanders have their way with him, leaving and entering his cell- he never had the luxury of being brought to their chambers. 

He dwelled in his thoughts a moment longer before the door behind him opened, the sound shattering the silence and breaking him from his reverie. He jumped against his confines, lurching painfully against them. The omega peered over his shoulder, frightened, as several soldiers filed in, bulky with their armor and wielding guns in their hands. A bout of fear tainted his sickly sweet pheromones as he watched them.

Watching them from over his shoulder, they dragged in another Galra; another slave. He was tall, certainly so as he stood a few inches over some of the soldiers’ heads, and would most definitely tower over Keith. He was bound with thick steel cuffs, glowing a luminescent purple. Glancing up at him from under his unruly bangs, Keith caught the Galra staring him down; a chiseled face and a strong set jaw gave way to an intimidating appearance, his silver eyes piercing and cold. His nostrils flared as he took in the sight of the debauched omega in front of him, jaw clenching as he drank in the scent of a willing omega in heat. Their eyes met and Keith’s heart hammered in his chest, instantly lowering his gaze sheepishly to look somewhere else. Yet he couldn’t help from indulging himself in the Galra’s naked body.

His gaze danced over broad shoulders, a chest lined with muscle and brawny arms. Everything about him was burly, and in Keith’s mind he settled with the word godlike; it was as if he was cut out of stone. He was mantled with jagged scars, both new and old, one even slicing over the bridge of his nose but it wasn’t enough to deter his attractiveness. A pang of arousal gripped his stomach. 

As his gaze crept lower and lower, over the hard planes of his stomach, his breath caught as he saw his cock. It was well proportioned to the rest of him, dauntingly so as he took in his size. He was undoubtedly huge, his cock curving upwards towards his chiseled abdomen, the bulbous head an angry red. At the base there was a knot, not quite inflated to its full size. All of this made the aching itch under his skin grow, turning a simple flame into an unstoppable fire, a pang of arousal that rocked him off kilter. An ache made itself known in his cunt, a hollow feeling. He suddenly felt how wet he was, slick dripping from his ample folds. It dripped down his thighs in thick rivulets, pooling onto the leather beneath him. He pulsed and throbbed around nothing, making him rock back on his knees hungrily, dismayed as he ground back against air. 

Commotion in the room picked up again as two soldiers made their way over to the bound omega, drawing him from his thoughts once more. He cried piteously, throwing his head this way and that as one of them stuck a thick piece of leather between his teeth, muffling his cries successfully. Another soldier wrapped a collar around his neck, encasing his scent glands and shielding the slender column of his neck to prevent a mating bite. It was a wonder how he still hadn’t been bit by a negligent alpha in an unruly place like this. His sickly sweet pheromones still seeped from the collar, strong as ever and clearly affecting the alpha. While Keith had struggled and fought against the soldiers, they had uncuffed the alpha who was advancing towards him as the Galras moved away, filing out of the room one by one. 

Large hands smoothed their way up his back and over his sides, rough and worn, contrasting to his smooth skin. Peering over his shoulder once more, Keith watched as the alpha dragged his hands down over his sides, encasing his hips. His hands were large and he was tiny enough for his thumbs to nearly touch over his tailbone. The alpha was enraptured with him, the scent of his rut meeting Keith’s nostrils and making his cunt gush with slick. As he stared at him a moment longer, black hair framing his chiseled face, he noticed the stark white streak; it was hard not to. A feeling of similarity fell over him- he had seen him before… Fighting in the arena. The Champion. From time to time he had seen him fight, guards giving him the luxury of watching from the windows high above as they escorted him to another cell. It was only a few glimpses, but the way he fought ruthlessly, wiping blood from his face was enough to show how much of a brute he was. He had heard rumors here and there amongst other slaves about his name, equivalent to a childstale. They called him Shiro, yet they never knew if that was truly his name. 

It all happened so fast as Shiro hooked his fingers under Keith’s jutting hip bones, hauling him backwards so his ass was flushed against his navel. The sudden closeness made Keith’s arousal and need sing, seizing him and pulling him under.

The alpha ground his hips back against his ass, running the length of his cock through his folds. Pulling back ever so slightly, he guided his bulbous head through his plump folds, parting them under his ministrations. He did this a few more times before finally pulling away, his hard cock glistening with slick. A string of it followed his cock, connected between them before gravity took its toll. A rumbling growl was elicited from him at the erotic sight. 

Digging his thumbs into the flesh of his ass, he pulled the omega apart, showing off his pink, gemlike center. Slick clung to his plump folds, practically dripping and making him look even more debauched than he was. Shiro enjoyed the sight a moment longer as he guided the head of his cock through his lips once more, relishing the erotic sight before guiding the tip to his cunt. He marveled at the size difference between them as he pressed forward, instantly met with resistance. Yet he wasn’t deterred. The omega cried out as he forced his too big cock into him, his cry muffled piteously by the gag. 

Crouching over the omega now, being forced to bend at his knees with his height, he fucked a few more inches into him. He was encompassed by wet heat, a tight sleeve that was surely too small; he squeezed around him in rhythmic pulses that made him groan from the depths of his chest. His cock was a daunting struggle to fit inside the omega, but he was practically aching for it with the way he rocked back on his knees hungrily, lowering his upper body against the bench and raising his ass higher. His pussy squelched around him, dripping with arousal. He was hazy and drunk with his brimming heat, hormones and the hindering urge to breed dominating every other feeling.

Seizing him by the waist, Shiro began to pull him back on his length, letting the sheer size of it stretch him open. Keith laid limp to his devices as a series of moans were elicited, suddenly mewling as his cock rubbed up against a sensitive bundle of nerves. The omega gasped as he ground himself against that spot, pulsing around him as he leaked around his girth. His cock was just about splitting him in two as he gave him more and more, making him restless. The stretch was obscene as Shiro started to fuck him, pulling him off his cock a few inches before hauling him backwards. Little by little he was able to fuck the entirety of his length into him, the slow push and pull of his cock dragging against his walls. 

Beneath him, the omega unravels with unbridled pleasure; his body was alight, Shiro's cock stroking the fire deep within his core. He drools around his gag mindlessly, eyes rolling as his fingers dig into the leather of the bench. Behind him, Shiro grunts as he begins fucking him harder and harder, the grip on his sides becoming dangerously tight. His cunt squelches with each harsh thrust, a testament to how wet he is. Each slide in becomes easier and easier as he opens up under his ministrations, his body preparing to be bred. The alpha above him drinks in his scent of fertility, earthy and pungent, unbidden with his pheromones. A snarl is drawn from the depths of his chest at the aroma, intoxicating and dangerously addicting.

He suddenly leans over him now, one hand holding his hip and the other seizing the edge of the bench. The new position enables him to fuck him deeper and harder, giving straight access to his cervix. The change of position makes Keith wail beneath him, eyes screwed shut and face distorted with pleasure.

The onslaught of his thrusts rock him against the bench, the restraints forcing him to stay in place. Shiro's intent on breeding him as he slams into him none too gently, battering his cervix with the fat head of his cock. His knot is still plumped up and firm, pulling on the stretched rim of his pussy, but not quite up to its full size. Keith's cunt is alight with pleasure from the onslaught, feeling the hands of his impending orgasm. His eyes roll as he focuses on the feeling of the massive girth pounding into him, rubbing up against that sweet spot on the roof of his cunt.

Suddenly, Shiro's hand slips from his hip and down between his quivering thighs. He doesn't yield his thrusts as he ghosts his fingers over his parted folds and over his plump labia. Keith jolts beneath him as he feels him stroke his throbbing clit, rubbing him in agonizingly slow circles. He cries into his gag at the sensation, another wave of arousal crashing down upon him. His impending orgasm nears, a slave to the feeling as he fucks himself back on Shiro's massive cock, the primal urge to get his seed deep in his fertile womb. 

Keith eventually stills as he rubs his clit harder, pulsating under his ministrations. Shiro's thrusts are unhinged as Keith stills, fully allowing him to pummel his cunt now; he's close. The galra snarls from above, lips pulled back over his teeth as his knot starts to swell. Suddenly he has his knee up on the bench, the position granting him straight access to Keith's womb. Keith cries at the sudden fullness as he arches his back painfully, cunt clenching down on his cock as he starts to cum. 

The pleasure of his orgasm is intense and blinding as the powerful alpha fucks him through it, his pussy milking his throbbing cock. Slick froths up as he's pounded through it, squeezing his eyes shut. Shiro's thrusts are harsh and uncollected, animalistic and primal as his cunt spasms around him. It's enough to push him over the edge, and suddenly he's cumming not too shortly after Keith.

A thunderous snarl escapes Shiro as he hauls the omega backwards on his swollen and engorged knot, forcing it into his pliant cunt. His cock gives a hearty twitch as he pumps him full of his thick seed, his knot locking the two together. He was hellbent on dominating and impregnating him, heat radiating off of him as Keith felt his heavy presence against his back. Keith mewled wantonly as he felt his cock pump a copious amount of cum into him, his cunt squelching wetly as he experimented the strength of his knot. Shiro snarled a dangerous warning, the sound alone making Keith go limp beneath him. He caged him in with his strong arms, brawny and taut with muscle. The two were finally at a standstill, a calm in-between the storm.

Shiro ground his hips back against his ass, enabling Keith to feel every inch of his massive cock as he pumped him full of his hot cum. His cunt pulsed around him with each aftershock of his blinding orgasm, milking him of his potent seed. The two basked in their post orgasm bliss as they bred, a copious amount of seed collecting in Keith's fertile womb. 

Shiro ghosted his fingers over his labia and folds, feeling him throb and twitch under his fleeting touches. He heard his breath hitch as he dragged his calloused fingers over his cunt, dragging them back to his clit. The omega jolted against his restraints as he started to rub him in slow circles, making his walls clench tight around his shaft. Shiro groaned at the pleasurable feeling, immediately becoming greedy and wanting more. He rubbed faster and faster, eliciting a wanton cry from Keith. His toes curled as he rocked himself back on his cock, back arching painfully as his second orgasm crept up on him. 

Keith's entire body trembled as he came, crying out from the overwhelming pleasure. His pussy gripped his cock like a vice, walls rippling around his girth uncontrollably. The alpha groaned behind him at the sensation, absent-mindedly humping his hips as Keith came. A snarl was torn from him as Keith tried to move away from his fingers, bidding him to grab his hip and haul him backwards. The action elicited a cry from Keith, and suddenly he started to gush. He squirted all over Shiro's cock in spurts, each time crying against his gag. He could hear droplets splatter against the leather of the bench loudly.

His arousal clung to Shiro's muscled thighs and dripped from his heavy balls, his spent cunt weakly throbbing around his cock. His rut was sedated temporarily by his knot but he could feel it raging under his skin once more, egged on by the scent of Keith's own heat spiking. 

Ever so slowly, he tested his knot, rolling his hips and letting the head of his cock kiss his cervix. Keith groaned beneath him as he started to pull out, feeling the wet gush of his cum overflowing from his gaping cunt. It ran down his thighs and painted every inch of his cock, absolutely covering the two. The sight already had his cock thickening to full hardness once again, pulsing with his heartbeat. He pulled out even more and in consequence, even more cum overflowed from his pussy. Eventually his fat cock head slipped from his cunt, followed by a thick string of cum. Keith's walls fluttered around nothing and the omega let out a mewl of protest. 

Shiro didn't hesitate to mount him again, hauling him back on his cock once more with an obscene squelch. He was still hellbent on impregnating him, running on primal alpha instincts. Each harsh thrust rocked Keith against his restraints, mewling into the leather of the bench. His fingers gripped the ledge tightly in a white knuckled grip as he was bred, tears streaming down his cheeks as his face was distorted with utmost pleasure. He could feel him deep in his core, pummeling him from behind and carving out a spot within him just with his cock. He fucked his cum deep, ensuring the chance of putting a kit in his womb. 

-

Time crawled by but he wasn't sure how much; it felt like he'd been stuck here forever with the Champion. His heat was sated for now, a warm hum in the back of his mind. He panted against the bench, worn out and trembling from the onslaught of being bred. The latter's knot was lodged deep inside of him for the umpteenth time, cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He could feel his shaft so intimately that a pang of arousal gripped him, eliciting a quivering moan from him. 

He was stuffed to the brim with Shiro's potent seed and then some; it clung to his thighs and dripped out from around his engorged knot to where it pooled down onto the bench. Shiro's scarred and muscled thighs dripped with Keith's arousal, muscles flexing as he rolled his hips. His hair was an unruly mess from running his clawed hands through it, framing his chiseled face. He panted heavily from behind, muscles gleaming with sweat. Keith watched him from over his shoulder, taking in the way his muscles rolled and flexed; he bit his bottom lip to stifle his moan. 

Despite being utterly spent, he rocked himself on his knot, letting the rim of his pussy cling to the engorged flesh. He revelled in his pleasure, inhaling the intoxicating and overpowering scent of alpha musk. The room reeked of it, hand in hand with his own pheromones and the smell of sex. He drank in mouthfuls with the way he panted. 

Ever so slowly, Shiro pulled out, an overflow of cum following his cock. He groaned at the debauched and erotic sight of his cunt fluttering around nothing except a copious amount of cum; enough to properly get him pregnant. He admired his work through the haze of his rut, the two meeting at another standstill. 

Yet their clarity was short lived as the steel door behind them swung open, startling the two but Shiro was quick to react. The massive Galra snarled as soldiers filed in, turning his back to Keith. It was as if he was guarding him as he stood between him and the soldiers, snarling thunderously and glaring at the faces of their guns. It was common knowledge not to provoke an alpha in the throes of a rut negatively, especially after coupling with an omega. He was running on pure instinct to protect, protect, protect. Yet he couldn't hold them all off, especially with their guns pointed directly at the wide barrel of his chest, and he couldn't protect Keith. That fact was proven as one of the soldiers moved towards the frightened omega who lurched against his confines, a bout of fear tainting his pheromones. The sight elicited an angry roar from Shiro who sprung towards the soldier, but it wasn't until a rather large dart lodged itself in the sinewy muscle of his neck. Fatigue sprung on him in seconds, locking his muscles and reducing them down to gelatin. He fell to his knees with a loud thud against the concrete floor, fingers scrabbling at the dart and tearing it from his neck. 

Keith watched this all unfold brutally, anguish flooding him as Shiro collapsed to the floor. He cried out from the muzzle of his gag, reclining away from the soldier that advanced towards him. The silver dart in his hand shone in the lights, catching Keith's eye, before it was lodged into the meat of his own neck. The dosage was much stronger on the omega, making him go limp with his own fatigue. He could feel the hands of unconsciousness pull at him, dragging him under the waves.

Darkness danced around the edges of his vision, and the last thing he saw was Shiro fighting against the soldiers weakly, snarling and bellowing with despair as he was separated from Keith.

The last thing he saw was Shiro's face, distorted with anger, before he was knocked out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come because i enjoy this au. :^)  
> kudos/comments appreciated!! tell me what you think.


End file.
